The invention concerns a rinse-injection box for automatically introducing controlled flows of a rinse, wherein the rinse is suctioned out of a reservoir when a valve opens and connects the box to a vacuumized line and wherein the box has an inlet for water in its lid that communicates with a water line provided with a shutoff valve.
A rinse-injection box of this type is known, for example, from German OS No. 3 033 816. The section of the water line extending from the shutoff valve is permanently secured to the lid of the box. Once the rinse has been injected, the box must be rinsed out with water to eliminate the residual rinse. The rinse-injection box must be filled to overflowing with water in order to ensure that any residue adhering to the bottom of the lid is eliminated. The known box has a drawback in that non-potable water can be suctioned back into the drinking-water line. Since this is impermissible, measures must be taken when installing the box to prevent liquid from flowing back into the water line from the box.